Ginny's summer
by playgrl
Summary: Ginny wants some alone time in the summer, but she meets someone on the way..starts off a bit dull gets better though i promise...rated R for sex
1. Default Chapter

(do not own anything except the plot)  
  
Chapter1- Bye Bye Ginny  
  
It was a Saturday and Ginny had just woken up. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It was two weeks into the summer holidays and Harry and Hermione had already come to stay at the Weasleys house. Ginny looked over to the bed that had been placed into her already cramped room, Hermione must of gone down for breakfast, either that or she had gone in Ron's bed she thought. Ginny clambered out of bed and got dressed into very low hipster jeans and a pink vest top. She made her way to her bedroom door and stubbed her toe on her trunk that she had packed the night before. For you see Ginny had a plan this summer she had been planning it since she broke up from school. Seeing as though the Weasleys house was much too crowded as all the Weasley family had came home for the summer except Percy, and then Hermione and Harry where staying with them. Ginny had decided that she was going to take a little break from her home and stay in London for a week on her own. She was almost positive her mother would allow her to go. Since the 'golden' trio where all together Mrs Weasley didn't seem that fussed on anyone else apart from them three. Also Ginny had came up with a plan to make sure her mother agreed.  
Ginny went out of her room and went down to the Kitchen. Everyone Except Ron and Hermione were sat at the table waiting for Mrs Weasley to bring them their breakfasts. Ginny sat intentionally next to Harry. Harry glanced at her and then started to wriggle in his seat looking uncomfortable. This amused Ginny as Harry still thought that she liked him, but he was very much mistaken. She hadn't been interested in him since the first day of summer when she had attempted to kiss him and he had pushed her away and looked like she had hit him with a 'stupify' spell. But Ginny still liked to wind Harry up by sitting next to him and casually touch his leg by 'accident' and watch him almost piss himself out of fright of a girl so close to his manhood. She hated boys that had no clue about the opposite sex. "Morning dear" Mrs Weasley had just walked in with a huge tray of Bacon, eggs and toast. She placed it down on the table as Ron and Hermione both came tumbling into the kitchen both with a rather large smile on their faces and looking a bit ruffled. Everyone sat at the table stared at them and then tried to stifle their laughter. They all new exactly what they had been up to. Well everyone apart from Mrs Weasley of course. "you two are up late" Mrs Weasley said as they both took their seats and started choosing what they wanted to eat. Ginny picked a piece of toast and nibbled at it.  
After breakfast They all decided to have a game of quidditch. Mrs Weasley decided to clean up a little. This to Ginny was the perfect time to ask her mother. "urm.Mum, you know that it is rather crowded in the house at the moment. well I was wondering if.... I could go to London for a week." Ginny tried to keep her voice in a cool and casual tone. "why do you want to go there Gin? And who would you stay with, it would be much to dangerous!" This is exactly what Ginny had expected so she had planned her lie around this response. "well..my friend Krisi has asked me if I wanted to come to visit her at her house in London. She told me that I could come up today and then come home in a week, Because she only lives with her dad and she gets a bit bored over the holidays. Oh.and she said that she would pay the fee of the knight bus for my travel." Ginny lied so well that she actually started believing it was true. "so you would be leaving tonight? Are you sure it is fine with her father?"  
  
"yes, she contacted me by owl last night and I have already packed my things." "oh.so you was that sure I would agree!" Mrs Weasley chuckled as she said this. Ginny was relieved at this response. "course I knew you would agree, well I'm all ready to leave now. So am I allowed to go?" "urm..yes, yes ok dear, I know its hard with so many people under one roof. Ok I will walk you to the road where you can catch the knight bus from. Ginny collected her things together said goodbye to everyone. She walked to the road with her mum and stuck out her wand. The bus appeared and she climbed on. Kissing her mum goodbye.  
  
Review please. I promise it will get better! 


	2. Unexpected meeting

The story properly begins here. enjoy and remember I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny Paid the driver the money that she had been saving up and told him to take her to 'the Leaky cauldron.' This is where she had decided to stay for her long week alone. Ginny started up the bus it was full with travelling witches and wizards, clearly heading for their holidays. Their where no empty seats on the bottom floor, so she had to drag her trunk up to the second floor. She walked down and found a row of seats accompanied by only one person. Ginny noticed the person was a certain blonde haired very sexy Slytherin. She pushed her trunk under the seat and sat down. "hey" she whispered. Draco didn't even look up at her, "oh hey, its baby Weasley. Where you off to all on your lonesome?" He said coolly. Draco didn't mind Ginny she was a very nice girl to be around, well compared to the rest of her family. To be honest she didn't even match with that family. Her hair was a certain red that could be mistaken for a honey brown and it was always perfectly poker straight. She wore very stylish clothing and had a perfect figure. Also Draco had noticed through his school years that she didn't act or share the same views of the rest of her family. She seemed slightly 'rebellious'. Ginny heard Draco call her 'baby Weasley' and knew he wasn't making fun of her, Her and Draco had always got on well. Also she couldn't deny that he was amazingly gorgeous. "well my plan is to stay at the Leaky cauldron for a week to get rid of the 'Golden' trio for a while, How about you where you going?" Draco loved the way Ginny didn't care much for Harry, Hermione and her brother. "you won't get a room in that place it will be booked up for the summer, so you are slightly fucked, I'm heading home my Father thought it funny to drag me to Scotland for one of his 'meetings' then told me that he and my Mother are staying their and I can go back to the manor on my own.!!" Draco said this with a huff like he didn't like the idea that his Father had planned for him. Ginny didn't respond in her head she was thinking, *what if there is no rooms left.was Draco right is she well and truly fucked and will she have to go home again.* Draco's mind was racing as well but with a good idea that had just accured to him. "Hey Gin. Do you want to spend the week at my Manor with me, its just that you on your ow...." Before he could finish his sentence Ginny had turned to him and was smiling. "well, yeah sure if that's what you want!" They both surveyed each other and liked what they both saw. In her head Ginny thought that this week was going to be much better than she had actually planned. Just as they began to plan their week ahead the knight bus gave a loud BANG. Ginny shot forwards out of her seat. Just as she was about to hit the floor she felt someone's hands grab her by the waist and stopped her from falling. Ginny turned and saw that it was Draco. Ginny had a pink tint around her cheeks. "Thanks" she said quietly. Draco smirked, "well we wouldn't want to damage that beautiful body of yours would we?" This made Ginny go even more red. This made Draco laugh he pulled her by the waist on to his Knee and wrapped his arms around her tummy. Ginny wriggled slightly pretending to try and get out of his grip. She noticed that she was sat in between his open leg. "Hey! Don't wriggle, your going to give me the wrong impression of what you want me to do with you" Draco said as he tried to make Ginny stay still. Ginny laughed, but stopped wiggling. Ginny placed her head back so she was leaning on his shoulder. There was another BANG and the bus had come to a stop outside a huge white mansion. Ginny stared wide eyed and open mouthed. She was about to ask Draco who he thought lived there when he pushed her off his knee. Ginny stood up and so did he, She was confused. "Well what are you waiting for? this is our stop." Draco told her. Ginny couldn't believe it she grabbed her trunk and was lead off the Knight bus by Draco.  
  
This chapter was kind of short. Next Chapter coming soon. Next chapter is sex filled. 


	3. First day of fun!

Chapter 3  
  
She found herself facing golden gates with a swirly 'M' carved into them. Draco took out his wand and touched the gate and muttered a spell of some kind. The gates flew open and Ginny saw a huge garden full of magical fountains and flowers, it was so beautiful. Draco grabbed her hand and her trunk and took her up a path leading to the front door. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor" Draco said in an intentional bored tone as he pushed open the huge oak doors to reveal a huge entrance hall with many doors leading from it and an amazing staircase leading to the upper floors. Ginny gasped, "Don't you like this. this MANSION?" Draco looked around at her, "it kind of loses its magic when you live here with awful parents who annoy the hell out of you." They both walked into the middle of the hall and Draco placed Ginny's trunk on to the floor. Draco placed his hand on Ginny's bum, "so first things first, you have to pick your bedroom". "You have a spare bedroom all set up, for me?" Ginny asked in shock. "Gin, we have over fifty unused bedrooms, I think we will find one that you will like" Draco said with a smirk. Draco walked up the stairs and signalled Ginny to follow. They got to the top and Ginny looked around in awe. There where so many doors to choose from. "Where's your bedroom?" Ginny asked Draco curiously. Draco laughed and slid a hand round her waist. "And.why do you want to know that?" he showed her to a door that was identical to all the rest as he said this. He opened the door and Ginny just saw Green and silver Slytherin themed furniture.  
"You like?" He said as he walked into his room. Ginny followed and saw the most extravagant bed she had ever seen. Green hangings with silver post's. She went over and perched on the edge. Draco turned around to look at her he walked over and lay on his bed on the opposite side to where Ginny was sat. He had his hands behind his head and looked very relaxed. "How comfy is my bed, I love it" Draco told Ginny. Ginny got fully on to the bed and lay next to Draco. The bed was actually very comfortable. Draco rolled over so he was on top of Ginny. He had a pleased smirk on his face. "Now I've got you" he whispered in a seductive way. Ginny just smiled. Draco kissed Ginny he slipped his tongue into her mouth and liked the way this made her body stiffen slightly. Ginny was shocked at this but then began to kiss back. Draco stroked his hands up her body lingering on her breasts. He pulled her arms up over her head and held them their. They where still kissing each other passionately. Draco began to move his hips slightly into Ginny's. Ginny could feel him against herself, she began to breathe heavier. As Draco noticed this he moved his hips faster into her. Ginny's hands where still pinned above her head she didn't mind this, she liked Draco being in control. Draco was rubbing his hips fast into Ginny's. Ginny let out a small moan. Draco climbed off her and stood up brushing himself down to rid of creases in his clothing. Ginny was a bit ruffled and slightly disappointed. Draco had heated her up and then had suddenly just stopped. Draco sat next to her on the bed. Ginny sat up and looked around the room. Her breathing was still heavier than normal. She noticed a door directly opposite the bed across the room. "Where does that lead?" she asked Draco curiously. She looked at him, he was sat twirling his wand in his fingers. "Oh, that's just my en-suite, but this over here..." he got up from the bed he was smirking. He walked over to a door hidden by his wardrobe, Ginny hadn't noticed this door. "This my lil baby Weasley can be your room. Well that is if you want it" he pushed open the door. Ginny got quickly off the bed and made her way to look through the door way. Ginny's mouth dropped with surprise. Draco smiled and pulled her into the room. This room was slightly smaller than Draco's but compared to Ginny's room at home this room was still absolutely huge. It was decorated with cream furniture each with a gold trimming. Her bed had cream hangings with the golden Malfoy 'M' sewn into them.  
"Oh my god, Draco I love it" she hugged Draco with her arms around his neck. Draco was about two inches bigger than Ginny. Ginny kissed Draco on the lips, she slowly opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into it. Draco moved his hands down the front of Ginny's body. His hands came to her jean zip, he slowly unzipped her jeans. Ginny pulled away from the kiss she looked at Draco. "You ok?" he asked. Ginny didn't answer she just started kissing him again, this time she had her tongue in his mouth. Draco began to glide his hand into Ginny's pants. He felt the material of her knickers. He slowly moved his hand further between her legs. He could feel her warmth. He found her opening and slid two fingers into her. Ginny gasped with pleasure. Draco began to work his fingers in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Ginny let out moans as she was kissing Draco. She could feel herself getting very hot. Draco moved his fingers faster inside her until Ginny came with a load moan of delight. She stopped kissing him and fell into his arms. He supported her with his body. They stayed like this for a few minutes.  
  
"You hungry?" Draco asked after Ginny had caught her breath. "I could eat?" Ginny said as she stepped away from him. She couldn't believe that Draco had that effect on her by only using his fingers. Ginny giggled at the thought of this. Draco gave her a suspicious look, "let's go get something to eat!"  
  
They went to the dining room and sat down. Two house elves' came out of nowhere. "What can I get you madam?" one of the house elf's asked Ginny. Ginny looked at Draco. "What do I do?" she inquired trying her best not to sound stupid. "Just tell them what you want to eat. Anything you want" he said with a smirk. Ginny turned back to the elf, the elf stared at her with its bright bleu eyes. "Urm....just bring me some pasta please." The elf clicked its fingers and a huge plate of pasta appeared in front of her. She turned to thank the elf but it had vanished. Draco and Ginny both started eating. After they had finished they started talking about themselves and trying to get to know each other a little better. They covered the topics family, money, houses, school, and quidditch. They both noticed that the topics where running low. Then the topic moved on to wizarding families. Ginny and Draco are both pure bloods so had a long conversation about it. "So what's the deal with you and hating muggle-borns?" Ginny asked in an accusing tone that she didn't mean to use. Draco rolled his eyes. "Well it was kind of pushed on me by my father, all this pure bloods are better and that. I don't really have anything against them. " Ginny raised her eyebrows she wasn't sure if she believed him but she didn't want to push this subject further. They talked for hours skimming over already covered topics, until Draco looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "My god it's late" it was 2.30am, he stood up. Ginny yawned; she stood up and pushed in her chair. "Go you think we should go bed now?" Ginny asked Draco. "Yeh..good idea, im so tired" Draco said through a yawn. They both went up to their own beds. Ginny almost fell straight to sleep. She had such a good day with Draco. She fell asleep while thinking about Draco and his very talented fingers.  
  
Okey.I had a little bit of writer's block on this chapter. So if it seemed kinda un-detailed blame it on my bad brain. Hope you like. Oh and thanks for all you're nice reviews!!! 


End file.
